


the first time that you kissed me

by arthur_pendragon



Series: author's occasional art [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Made for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: painting of "Timmy", made for a friend.
Series: author's occasional art [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702411
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	the first time that you kissed me

reblog on Tumblr **[here](https://arthur-of-the-pendragons.tumblr.com/post/615567142027395072/hopefully-i-dont-have-to-say-who-it-is-if-ive)**

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know if you liked my amateur attempt at art! :)


End file.
